The Thirteenth Doctor and Our Never-Ending Tale
by tesscooper
Summary: A story that doesn't have much to do with the show because I'm writing about a character who hasn't been invented yet and his companion. Enjoy! Yes, I realize this is all made up and frankly stupid.
1. Introduction

Intro "Family isn't about any of that, though," I argued. "It's not about shared DNA or having people who look similar to you. It's about trusting someone unconditionally and knowing someone will always care about you. That you'll always have someone to count on. It's not where you come from, but where you feel like you finally belong. You need to feel like you're surrounded by love and you're always wanted." "Thank you, Olivia, but please feel free to express yourself during your own presentation and not someone else's. Thank you." Mr. Perkins gave me a stare and I slowly sat back down in my chair listening to this boy's awful speech about family. "I'll speak to you after class. Again," he added. The assignment was to create a speech convincing people to believe the way you do about the meaning of family—in front of your family. Since none of my family bothered to come, I rang up the mysterious man so he could hear what I had to say. I knew it would be good for him to know because he is always so alone. Once he told me he had no family. I don't believe him. Everyone has family. After class that day I was told to stay after on a Thursday the next week for detention. I had never received a detention and frankly didn't plan to any time soon. I put up a fight, not the one you'd imagine—it was purely verbal, based on my vast vocabulary and intellect—and earned myself another afternoon of detention for the week after. I shut up by that point which awarded me in the end I suppose and here I am now, writing all of this down for the reason only that I was told to. How did I go from the girl who used to be afraid and shy of nearly everything to the smart-aleck, back-talking one who has almost completed serving two detentions in one week and seen more in 24 hours than most will see in a lifetime. I suppose somewhere along the way we all get lost and forget to ask for directions. I guess I just expected that I wouldn't forget. I am Olivia. Olivia Jordan. I moved to England with my family when I was a little girl about ten. I am sixteen now. People call me Olivia Grace, my first and middle names, just Olivia or just Grace. However the mysterious man calls me Olive. I remember when I met the mysterious man with the mysterious box. Perhaps I should start with that. So now I will tell you how I met this very mysterious man because I suppose that's where my tale begins. 


	2. Meeting the Mysterious Man

Meeting the Mysterious Man I sat on the steps outdoors, feeling the breeze softly stroke my face and go on its way after leaving the scent of the sea nearby. The salty smell that everyone craves if even in the back of their minds was so close to me and yet I stayed on the step, petting my cat, Ginger as he skipped through the grass looking for mice. I hoped he wouldn't find any for the sake of my sanity. I look up toward the sky as I do often, looking toward the clouds on this lovely day. I don't know what I was looking for at the moment but it seemed to be something specific. Then my eyes zipped toward a falling object. Now before I tell you any more, let me inform you that not much happens in the town of Cardiff, England. There had been a few 'sightings' from one of my friends Amy Pond from Leadworth. She and her boyfriend Rory Williams had often been gone from my life as of late. I don't know where they've been. That night is when I found out. This was just two months before my two detentions that the man forced me to go to although he could have gotten me out of them very easily. I heard a loud crash disturbing me from what I was doing and for some reason my legs started pushing me in the direction of the crash when normally I would simply go inside calmly and mind my own business like an ordinary day. This was no ordinary day. I finally made it to my destination, the scene of the crime. It was thankfully right near my neighborhood so I wouldn't have to go to far. The scene was strange because it wasn't a crash at all. It was a police box. A 1960s police box. It was the strangest thing. No one else was there but me and the man from the crash. "Chameleon circuit's broken again, Olive," said a man emerging from the doors. He pulled the doors in instead of pushing out. It was a very strange scene indeed but most, how did he know my name? "Just when I thought I'd fixed it. So, you ready? It's been exactly six years just like you said." My eyes widened. "That was a dream and for you to know about it is preposterous. It's unheard of and wrong in the worst way. No one should know what I dream of, sir. It's improbable. And how do you know my name?" "Olive, have you forgotten our deal?" he asked in a sneaky sort of way. "Oi! I'm just joking around. Now, are you bringing anything?" "Sir, this is just wrong. I still don't know who you are or how you know my name or why you know what I dream!" "Nobody calls me sir. I'm the Doctor. You're one of the best friends of Amy and Rory Pond—Williams," he corrects. I was suddenly more confused because he had tears in his eyes and he used Williams as both of their last names. Had they gotten married and not told me? "Your name is Olivia Grace Jordon and you told me six years ago to come and get you at this point in time at this very spot. How you forgot it wasn't a dream I wouldn't know. It's a humany wumany thing." He didn't seem smart, just a smart-aleck. Like me. He breathed in deep. "Now, are you coming or not?" He seemed to have low tolerance for anything at the moment but I wasn't about to go with him. "I knew someone once who got killed in a telephone box," I say. "No you didn't," he replied quickly. "Come along." And for some reason I followed the strangely dressed man. To this day I have no idea why. This man and his box were definitely not ordinary and maybe that's why I trusted him. He had the funniest style of clothes and hair. He kept asking me when I went with him what color his hair was and didn't believe me when I said brown. "Brown, brown, it's almost always brown," he muttered that day. And that's the beginning of my time with the mysterious man. This is our story. 


	3. The First Adventure

Please rate/review! Thanks! I soon found out not to mention Amy or Rory although I had no idea why not. I didn't know until just recently why mot but that story will be saved for another time. Our first adventure is one I will never forget. It involved some very big space hair, a few mistakes, and a past that I suppose I wasn't meant to know about. He explained to me when he read the monitor that day that sometimes the TARDIS decides its own destination and won't let him leave until he does what it wants. He told me about a time when he met a human the TARDIS possessed, not possessed per say, but you know. Well, I suppose you don't. Anyway, when he opened the doors I didn't know what he meant at first. "You see, I've already been here," he explained. "This time, this place. We're crossing timelines with myself. This can be very dangerous but she wants me to fix something. I don't know what yet." "Okay. So, who's that you're with?" I asked him as we hid behind a bush in the yard. "A... uh, an old... companion of mine." There was slight pain in his voice for some reason. I'd have to get to the bottom of that later. Hence the name I'd given him, the mysterious man was full of mysteries to be solved and while many may never be known, one we can be sure will never be answered. Doctor who? Who is the man the world relies on? When the world is in trouble, who do we call? Who else but the Doctor of course? But there's one question so many people ask but never get the answer to. The ones who get answers get lies, mostly the name John Smith. That casual name that so many people know because it's so common. The real question is did the Doctor choose John Smith as his alias because it was so popular or is it so popular because the Doctor chose it. "Good to be home," the girl sighed. The girl, he later explained, was named Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald. "You sure you don't want ti come along with me a little longer?" the old Doctor asked playfully. I could see he was covering up his real feelings about the situation though. He didn't want ti be alone. He never did. He always acted like it didn't phase him but I knew the truth. Clara just smiled at him. "Come on, you," she teased. So much playfulness between the two. It made me wonder whether or not they were a thing. "You don't need me here all the time. Don't you ever get home sick?" His face hardened a bit and she realized what she said wrong, fixing it quickly. "Doctor, I'm so sorry." I'd have to ask him about that later on too. "For what?" he asked nonchalantly. They smiled at each other and she leaned over and kisses his cheek before trotting off to her house, leaving the Doctor all alone. Again. He walked into the TARDIS admiring every detail along the way, caressing every gale and button and lever and screen. "Where to now, girl? What to do..." he asks her, realizing she couldn't answer. He finally flicks a switch and the doors close before they dematerialize to another time and space. I turn to my Doctor and we stand up. "I wonder what she wanted me to fix. Come along then. Let's go." 


	4. The Doctor's Story

**Sorry I'm new at this, I think I've figured out this setting up thing now. it'll be better. XD**

**The Doctor's Story**

It took me a long time to figure out why the Doctor looked so sullen that afternoon. Eventually, though, he confessed. He told me more than anyone ever knew. I really wondered why he trusted me most of all, though. His past friends, or as he called them now companions, seemed very nice and trustworthy. It took him all night and a little bit of the morning to tell me his entire history. Of course some parts must have been missing because I could tell there were gaps of his past nobody would ever know.

He started with Gallifrey, home planet of the time lords. He told me about how he became the last of the time lords, but only for a little while. His home planet which is now in another galaxy because he and a girl named Clara Oswald saved the race. Gallifreyan leaders finally realized that the Doctor was exactly the hero they needed. They should have trusted him sooner. Then he told me about the Time of Empires and the Time of Chaos and how together they were known as the Dark Time. He taught me about the Age of Rassilon and finally his era.

When the Doctor was very young, his father Ulysses was told by a Time Lady of the future that the Doctor was very, very special. And that the fate of Gallifrey practically lay in his hands. When the Doctor was older, though, the High Council made a very big decision without him or his consent. They decided to physically move Earth just to preserve secrets which were stolen by the matrix.

Finally the Last Great Time War happened, and yet didn't happen at all. The Time Lords sent out a four beat signal to 2009 Earth into the Master's mind. This is what started everything that happened most recently. Two Doctors before mine, every previous Doctor except Eleven, Twelve, and mine, forgot that they stopped Gallifrey from falling. Now the planet lives on. The froze the planet and put it in a pocket universe. While not ideal, pocket universes are very helpful especially in this case. The Daleks ended up killing themselves in the end. The Doctor almost died for good that day, though.

The Time Lords eventually started reaching out through a crack in the universe, trying to send a message, "Doctor Who?" It didn't reach him for about one-hundred or so years, but when it did, it was on Trenzalore. The place the Doctor is buried. The one place nobody can lie. They were hoping that he would speak his true name and in doing so, the Time War would restart. The Doctor almost died of old age on that planet because he wouldn't leave. He had to be the one who saved Christmas. The town, not the holiday, that is. But Clara Oswald talked to the Time Lords through the crack and they granted the Doctor one last regeneration. Though, an old friend stopped in years later just in time again to give him another. I'll get to that soon enough.

It was one in the morning when he finished telling me the main plot, the wars, Gallifrey. Then he told me about what he's been doing in between fighting. Running. The Doctor after the War Doctor made a very special friend. One that visits to this day. She takes two forms. One being Rose Tyler, human, pacifist; but the other is Bad Wolf. You may have seen the name around a few places. The words were spread out throughout space and time. The words were a warning. Rose Tyler doesn't remember Bad Wolf but the last time the Doctor saw the real Rose Tyler was in an alternate reality, in a place which loosely translates into Bad Wolf Bay. He told me all about her. There are two people in the entire universe, and all of time, that the Doctor has ever truly loved...like that. A woman named River Song, practically a Time Lady herself. And a normal, plain, ordinary human being like me or you, Rose Tyler.

He told me many more stories that night, too. These were just a few.


	5. Child of Mine

You probably could have skipped the last chapter, sorry.

I think it's time I told you the most important story I know. The most relevant story he told me. The night after that, he just kept telling me things that I didn't even know, but really should have about the night we had together at Clara's house.

"Suddenly the TARDIS was tossing about when I left her there. I remember crashing against the railing, forgetting to hold on. Buttons, switches, levers—all moving on their own. I tried desperately to stop her, the TARDIS, pulling the screen closer to me so I could see what she was doing or where she was taking me this time. The screen just said, 'Incoming Teleportation' in big, bold print. I didn't understand for the life of me. I thought it could have been Jack Harkness. He's the only one I know with that kind of technology that's still alive.

"I screamed at her, as it was not a very good time for me, 'You never let anyone on the TARDIS!' I figured it must have been someone special, an exception, otherwise she wouldn't be so stupid. All of a sudden there was a really bright light, almost too bright for the naked eye. I scrambled for my 3D glasses because who just happens to have sunglasses with them at a time like that? No. I put them on and they helped me see. That's when everything froze. The whole scene. Everything was quiet. Eerily quiet and I was slow to process what was going on. I regained myself and looked around the console to the other side where I got quite a surprise.

"'A girl?!' I said aloud on accident. Red hair, dressed in black, kind of looked like a spy from one of those 21st century movies. I had no idea who it was. She was collapsed on the floor and I could have mistaken her for dead if it weren't for the whole breathing thing. I grabbed my screwdriver and scanned her for life signals just in case. She was fine. Then her eyes snapped open and I definitely wasn't scared.

"'Don't you be waving that at me like I'm some bloody clock! I'm a living being,' she yelled at me. I stood up in shock, wobbling toward her, slightly dizzy.

"'Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

"'Well, I'd hardly call this a—"

"'More importantly, how are you on my ship?" That's when the girl gave me quite a scare. She reached out her arm and showed me the vortex manipulator. She smirked. "How do you even know how to use this?! You're probably just twelve!" She snorted.

"'Sixteen, thanks."

"'You need to leave," I told her curtly.

"She responded with, 'I'm not going anywhere.' She paused a moment. 'Doctor.'

"'How do you know my name?'

"'That's not even your real name, though, Doctor? Is it? I didn't say your name. No one ever really says your name. Tell me, Doctor, what is your name?" This was no ordinary teenager.

"'Who are you?' I asked through my teeth. The girl walked up to me and stared me in the face.

"'You really have no idea?' I remember the pressure of not knowing was suffocating me. It killed me to not know something. I got frustrated fast.

"'Not a clue,' I said softly, deadly. She freezes as if offended for some reason. I kind of liked it. Not intentionally hurting the girl.

"She looked sad all of a sudden. 'She said this might happen.'

"'Who said what might happen?' I demanded.

"'That we would meet, but in different time streams.' I stopped everything at that moment because the line was so familiar to me. I dropped my screwdriver and froze, trying to think of who she reminded me of.

"'That sounds so familiar.'

"'Yes! Yes! Yes, Doctor! I'm from your future!'

"'River! How could I forget her? You didn't regenerate though. She couldn't. So you're not her.'

"'She also warned me you wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

"'Try. I've heard everything about everything.'

"'I'm not so sure. You don't know my greatest secret.'

"'Tell me!' I yelled at her.

"'Doctor, what I'm about to tell you will change your life forever, and maybe not in a good way.'

"'I can 100% guarantee that—'

"'I'm River's daughter.' I stopped in my tracks again, giving the girl a blank stare, maybe not even at her.

"'But does that mean—'

"'You also have a daughter, and you're looking at her,' she finished. 'Hi.'

"'But that's impossible.' Tears came to my eyes at that point.

"'Oh my god, are you okay?' she asked me.

"'Please leave,' I said quietly.

"'But Doctor, I've spent the last—'

"'Leave!' I screamed at her. She finally left me alone and I sat on the edge of the stairs thinking everything through.

"I seemed harsh in that moment but frankly it all made sense that that would be my daughter. I'd gone through the hardest night of my life previous to this, though. And it wasn't because of leaving Clara."


End file.
